Titles and Crowns
by BlackRoseOpal
Summary: It's funny- I never knew his name, even after all we'd been through, and he had never called me anything but "Princess". Snow White/Huntsman


The kingdom dances and celebrates. People from miles around have come to celebrate my return, victory and cornation all in one glorious spectacle of silk gowns and abundant feasts. The great hall is filled with laughter as Beith stands up on a table and downs an entire pint of ale. I can't help but smile at the dwarf, but my heart sinks at the thought of a certain little red head missing from this celebration.

"Gus," I murmur to myself. My fingers tighten around the arms of my throne. I silently excuse myself while the festivities continue to step out for a while. I find myself weaving in and out of corridors, long hallways that seemed so much brighter in my childhood. The scars of Ravenna's rule still show prominent in the stone walls and on the floors. Before I realize it, I halt before a gated door. The floor beneath me is dirty and ridden with twigs and hay. Dozens of candles, mostly melted down into a waxy mess line the mouth of a fireplace.

My tower chambers. My room, my home and my prison for fifteen years.

"Princess?"

The low voice echos and makes me jump. I turn to see the huntsman standing in front of the cell where they used to keep a young girl named Gretta. I believe she was at the celebration in the great hall.

"Huntsman," I gasp. "You startled me."

He chuckles deeply and looks up at me with that familiar cocky smirk I've grown so fond of. I can already feel the warmth fill my cheeks and I lower my gaze.

"You alright Prince-" He stops himself and chuckles again. "Well now, I can't very well call you that anymore, can I, Your Majesty."

I run my fingers down the wall of my old prison and think to myself for a while.

"Why do you not call me by my name?" I ask, daring to meet his gaze. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Funny coming from one who never even bothered to ask _my name_," he says with no spite in his voice, no intentional force. The accent makes everything sound so earthy, so earnest. It's just an honest statement, but it does make me feel a bit ahead of myself.

"You never introduced yourself," I retaliate with a playful grin, the first time I've really been casual with the Huntsman. He leaves his post at the front of the cell and approaches me. He no longer smells of blood and dirt and death. There's a scent of pine that wafers around him. He's clearly bathed and pulled his hair back behind him. It's odd, almost wrong to see him so clean.

"You're going to ruin your dress in this place," he says. "This would be the time to flatter yourself, Your Majesty."

"Call me Snow White please," I say.

"Ask me my name." I open my mouth to say something back but nothing comes out. By now, he is close, towering over me. His boots scratch against the stone floor as he takes one small step closer.

"What is your name?" I say, my heart beating faster and faster. I take a chance and raise my gaze to his and he is smiling right down at me. I try to look back down, but he takes my chin in his hands and pulls my face to look at him again.

"Eric."

I repeat the name and allow a light smile to curl on my lips. His smile grows and he leans down. His lips are rough against mine, his beard scratches my him as he kisses me, probably as tender as he can. It is a strange sensation, to be kissed by someone who I barely knew such a short while ago. It's the first time we've kissed, but somehow it seems- familiar. The scent of his skin and the feel of his thumbs stroking my face. When he pulls away, he searches my eyes for a reaction. I smile nervously and look down.

"What?" he asks, tilting my chin up again.

"You've never kissed me before," I say hesitantly. "I was not sure what to- what?"

Before I finish speaking, Eric bursts into a fit of low chuckles.

"What is so funny?"

He just shakes his hand at me and turns away.

"You're missing your party, Snow," he says. I stand there for a moment, hearing his laughter as he exits the tower. I finally pick up my skirts and trot after him.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask. "Eric?"

It's quite for a moment, and then his voice reaches back to me.

"If you tend to your subjects like the queen you are, I'll explain later."

* * *

**A/N:**Alright alright, so this is my first attempt at a "Snow White and the Huntsman" piece because I REALLY loved the movie, but I feel like the movie left eh love triangle unfulfilled so I decided to somewhat finish it myself. I might come back and make it longer, but for now, it's measely ONE-SHOT.


End file.
